On a Lovely Day
by Kattea
Summary: Oneshot NamixSanji Nami and Sanji are out shopping on the latest island the crew have landed on.


**On a Lovely Day**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing related to One Piece I own is a 2006 Anime Calendar. It is very nice. May/June has a picture of Sanji buying food and Chopper and Luffy helping to carry it.

* * *

It was a lovely day as Nami walked down the main shopping street of the island they had just docked at. Everything would have been great if she hadn't had a lovesick cook following her. Sure Sanji was good for carrying her bags. And he did follow her every demand. But he could be so annoying some days. Today was one of those days. It was 'Nami-san this' and 'Nami-san that', heart-shaped eyes and everything.

"Wonderful Nami-san"  
_Here we go again_, Nami thought and put on a fake smile.  
"Yes, Sanji-kun?"  
"Ah, Nami-san is so beautiful when she smiles." Sanji said blowing smoke hearts into the air. _Would he just get to the point_. This was starting to tick her off.  
"Would you perhaps like to accompany me to this store?" Sanji showed towards a small cheap-looking shop. It was probably filled with worthless knickknacks.  
"No, thank you. If you want to go there I'll wait out here for you."  
"Nami-san is so kind and understanding. It'll only take a moment." The pirate cook hurried into the shop while the navigator stayed outside. _Finally alone, _she thought and sat down on a nearby bench. Now she could focus on more important things, in other words money and how to get more of it.

Nami had been waiting outside the shop for 15 minutes now. And frankly she was bored. _Is he buying the whole shop or something?_ She was just about to go and get the cook when he stepped out from the shop.  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Nami-san." Sanji said has he walked up to the bench to help Nami with her bags. She noticed him putting away a small bag in his pocket. She was going to ask what he'd bought when the cook interrupted her.  
"Let me buy you some ice cream to make up for it."  
_At least he knows how to apologise._ She stood up to accept his apology.

Nami finished of her ice cream and let the spoon drop back into the glass. Her bad mood had completely disappeared sitting outside in the sun at a nice café.  
"Here."  
"Huh?" Nami looked a little surprised at Sanji. Her eyes shifted towards his hand. He was holding out a small bag for her.  
"For me?" She asked and reached for it.  
"Yes." Sanji nodded.  
Nami took the bag and looked at it. _This is the thing he bought in that shop._ She opened the bag and pulled out what was inside.  
"It's not worth much, but I thought it would fit Nami-san."  
It was a necklace. A cheap gold chain with a small imitation of an Eternal Lock Post. Namilowered her eyes and put the necklace back in the bag. She stood up and said in a strained voice; "I think we should go back to the ship now."  
She turned her back against Sanji and started walking.

They had been walking in an awkward silence for quite some time when Sanji spoke up.  
"I'm very sorry that I offended you with a cheap gift such as that one." He sounded like he really meant it. "I'm sure you hate it."  
Nami stopped and faced Sanji.  
"I don't hate it."  
Sanji looked like he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. _I'll just have to prove it to him then._ Nami took a step to close the distance between them. She removed he's cigarette with one hand and took a hold of his tie with the other. She pulled him down by the tie and kissed him.  
It was short, but had the desired effect. Nami let go of Sanji's tie and put back his cigarette. She picked up all her bags and continued her walk back to the Going Merry.  
Sanji was just standing there and staring at nothing.  
Nami took a quick look over her shoulder and started laughing quietly. _Thank you, Sanji-kun. I really loved the present. _  
Sanji could be good for more then carrying bags sometimes.

* * *

**AN:** This is a one-shot at this point. I'm undecided weither to continue it or not. It would be interesting to see what would happen. I have no idea where this could end up. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it or just it have be a one-shot? 


End file.
